1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage tray system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage tray systems are widely used in schools, hospitals and other institutions, for example for storing pupils' work, medical supplies and other items. Typically, a storage tray system comprises a set of moulded plastic trays that may be stored in a metal rack or a wooden cabinet and removed when the contents of the tray are required. The trays can also be opened like drawers to allow items to be placed in or removed from the trays. However, a tray cannot be opened too far as this may cause it to fall out of the rack. The system therefore provides only restricted access to the contents of the trays when they are used in “drawer mode”, without being fully withdrawn from the rack.
Another disadvantage of the existing system is that the rack is very bulky and therefore uneconomical to transport and store prior to installation.